


Dancing In A Swirl

by Anonymonimus



Series: Of Armageddons and Broken Hearts [7]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Complicated Relationships, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Love, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Older Characters, Older Dipper Pines, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutlet, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymonimus/pseuds/Anonymonimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dipper left Gravity Falls to come to Vienna, he expected a relaxing and educational vacation exploring a city rich in history. He didn't expect to find Robbie looking fairly confused at the doorstep standing next to Marius. It looks like their long overdue conversation on their relationship status is now imminent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing In A Swirl

**Author's Note:**

> **IMPORTANT NOTE: This story takes place after the events of "What Is and Should Never Be".**
> 
> **That being said, you don't have to have read anything of this series to really get what's going on. I pretty much explain the basics of what's going on fairly well and it's not like you'll be left confused by something that would have been explained in the other stories of this series.**
> 
> **I'm babbling and tired.**
> 
> **Anyways, ENJOY!**

When Dipper had been invited to tag along with his sister to Austria, he had hesitated a little. Grenda and Marius were more her friends than his and he didn't want to feel out of place in their group. Of course, as soon as he mentioned how he was feeling uncertain, the others were quick to beg for him to go. Mabel declared she wouldn't be able to leave the United States for the first time without her best brother. Grenda stated that Marius needed some boy time and was dying to geek out about the history of Vienna with someone. Marius offered for Dipper to bring a friend along if it would help sway his decision. Their genuine begging had him smiling and pushed him to meet their wishes. Who in their right mind would refuse a free trip to Europe anyway?

When Dipper hopped on the private jet headed to Vienna, he had expected to have a rather relaxing vacation. He expected to spend a lot of time with Marius showing him the historical sights and explaining their significance. He also expected to spend a fair share of time with his sister and Grenda. He, however, hadn't expected to find Candy already seated in the plane much to he and Mabel's disbelief. Dipper supposed he couldn't be too surprised though. If Grenda had invited Mabel over, she would have obviously extended the courtesy to Candy. The three were mostly inseperable.

When Dipper arrived in Vienna, the excitement he had felt upon leaving grew tenfold. He, Mabel, and Candy were shepherded into a luxurious limousine with all of their belongings. They were given glasses of Champaign, which they hardly drank because the scenery they beheld as the car left the airport and moved towards the city was dazzlingly hypnotic. Dipper loved how different and subtly familiar everything was. He could see slight resemblances to American architecture – though, he supposed it was more accurate to say some of the American architecture had a Germanic flair to it seeing as Austria came first. Regardless, the city was beautiful and different and even if he was very jet lagged, he couldn't wait to dump his things at Marius's place and explore.

When Dipper climbed out of the limousine and descried the apartment in which he would be spending the next two weeks, his jaw had fallen to the ground. The building had gothic style architecture and was impossibly beautiful. Tourists nearby stopped to take pictures of it before moving on and Dipper felt it was the only appropriate response to something so outstanding. He struggled to come to terms with how this was to be his temporary home because he felt like he needed a special permit to enter the premises. But then the front doors opened and revealed Grenda and Marius. Mabel and Candy shrieked, throwing themselves at her while Dipper turned away to grab their things. And then he looked back only to drop everything upon seeing an unexpected person.

When Dipper left Gravity Falls to come to Vienna, he expected a relaxing and educational vacation exploring a city rich in history. He didn't expect to find Robbie looking fairly confused at the doorstep standing next to Marius. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, giving Dipper a gentle smile which he took far too long to return. The latter then turned to his sister looking for answers only to find her wordlessly confess to her actions by obsessively pretending she hadn't noticed a thing.

A few days had passed since then and being around Robbie was weird to say the least. Their relationship was still very much complicated and Dipper wished Mabel would have asked him before doing anything. They talked easily when in the presence of other people but it was an entirely different story when it was just the two of them. Their words were tense and Dipper knew it was because they had so much they needed to talk about – to figure out, but neither wanted to make the first move. The text messages they had been sending each other since they parted last summer had been a testament to that unwillingness. Maybe Mabel had just wanted to help by forcing them into a position where they had to clear things up, however Dipper seriously doubted that Vienna was the right place for such a thing.

Today, the group had parted ways. Marius and the girls went shopping for luxurious dresses they would wear at the opera show later tonight leaving Dipper and Robbie to their own devices. Mabel likely expected this to be the moment where they talked things out, but Dipper couldn't even convince himself to leave his room. He knew Robbie was probably waiting after him. If he didn't want to talk about their relationship status, then he definitely wanted to talk about going somewhere to visit. The brunet found both situations equally stressful. Before he could make up his mind on what to do, a knock resounded against his door.

"Hey, Dipper?" Robbie asked from the other side, "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Dipper squeaked.

He had half a mind to teleport away as the knob turned and the door pushed open. In entered Robbie and judging from the serious look on his face, he knew what they were going to talk about. Dipper wasn't sure why he didn't want to – maybe it was because it was just easier that way even if it wasn't necessarily fair.

"Hey." Dipper said nervously.

"Hi." Robbie replied awkwardly.

He crossed the room and sat next to Dipper on his bed. Then there was nerve wracking silence as the older man struggled with how to begin the conversation. Dipper wondered if he was just going to try to ease in to it. Was that even possible? How did one casually shift the conversation topic to their complicated relationship status? The answer was that there wasn't a way. Dipper supposed he ought to help him get the conversation started.

"I know—"

"I just wanted to—"

Dipper snapped his mouth shut and so did Robbie. _That was awkward_. They stared at each other briefly, silently urging the other to go first.

"You can go, I just—"

"No, no, it's fine you started."

"Oh, no, it's okay, I wasn't saying anything, really—"

"W-well I wasn't either—"

"Oh, boy this isn't going well." Dipper sighed with a breathy laugh.

"You're telling me." Robbie muttered and slouched his shoulders.

"You can—" they both started simultaneously but then stopped. It was as funny as it was frustrating.

Robbie, however, was fed up. He grabbed Dipper's face and pushed their lips together in a rough but brief kiss. "What are we?" He asked as they broke apart. Dipper was too flustered to answer immediately. "I was…I was going to give you time to think…" Robbie continued slowly, "But I've been waiting for, like, a year…you had lots of time to think things through. So what are we? Can I kiss you more without it being weird?"

"God yes…" Dipper breathed and pulled the other man back into a kiss.

He wasn't sure what had possessed him. The kiss had broken some sort of dam that had once kept his feelings and desires in check. Now they roamed freely and took control of his body, but he couldn't care less. Kissing Robbie felt as right as it did good. Dipper fell back onto his mattress and pulled the darker haired man over him, wrapping his arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He parted his mouth and Robbie's tongue eagerly breached the opening. Pleasurable moans left the former as their tongues rubbed together delightfully.

When they broke apart for a breath of air, Robbie's lips wandered to his neck. He kissed, he licked, and he sucked multiple marks into the soft flesh of Dipper's neck. He didn't even consider in the moment how most of the bruises would be impossible to hide. He was too consumed by the building tension and heat. The more Robbie kissed him, the hotter Dipper got. His shirt and pants were becoming suffocating and he just wanted to take everything off. But the thought admittedly intimidated him. He knew what he wanted but he had never had sex before – he hadn't really thought of it either.

"What's wrong?" Robbie asked, picking up on the other's concern. "Do you want me to stop?"

"N-no." Dipper stammered nervously, "I just…"

"We don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with." Robbie assured hastily as he sat up and backed away instantly, "Heck, we might even be going a little too fast to be honest…"

"No, I want to!" Dipper insisted, "I mean, we've waited a whole year, right? Do you…do you want to?"

"Of course!" Robbie nearly exclaimed, "I just don't want you to feel pressured or anything. I don't mind waiting for as long as it takes you to be uncomfortable enough to—"

"I already told you I want to." Dipper interrupted and it triggered something in the other man.

Robbie's eyes darkened and he scooted closer, but not too much; just enough to reach over comfortably and stroke Dipper's cheek. The latter shivered a bit at the gentle touch. "Alright, fine." He said softly, "But you need to tell me what it is you want."

"W-what?" Dipper squeaked, feeling himself blush. "Why?"

"Consent." Robbie smiled.

"I already told you I want to!" Dipper argued.

"You want me to what?" He asked, his smile growing upon seeing the brunet's growing frustration.

"I bet you only want me to do this because you're a pervert." Dipper muttered.

"Maybe, maybe not." Robbie shrugged and pulled his hand away, "But I'm not touching you until you tell me what you want."

"Fine." Dipper conceded. He sat up straight and struggled to ignore the heavy beating of his heart. He was nervous and he felt embarrassed already. "I…" his voice came out shaky and mortification began to seep in the more he progressed with his sentence, "I want you to…"

"Yes?" Robbie encouraged, but it was more hindering than helpful.

"F…" Dipper stopped. He took a deep breath. "I want you to touch me." He chickened out at the last second.

"Done." Robbie declared and placed a hand on his knee.

"You idiot!" Dipper complained, "That's not at all what I meant!"

"Then what _did_ you mean?" Robbie grinned.

"F-fuck me…" Dipper muttered shyly. He looked away immediately, too embarrassed to take a gander at the darker haired man's expression. However, the latter forced him to meet his eyes as he gently guided him with two fingers beneath his chin.

"Okay." Robbie answered lowly.

It was probably the lamest answer he could have given, but it took Dipper's breath away all the same. Robbie softly pushed him back against the mattress. He crawled over him and carefully leaned down, catching Dipper's lips in a easy and tender kiss. They started off unhurriedly as such, moving their lips together and gently teasing the other. After a few short minutes, Robbie's hands began to wander beneath Dipper's shirt. His fingers trailed over his stomach, leisurely making their way upwards to tease at his nipples.

The initial contact drew a yelp from his lips, breaking their kiss. Robbie sent him a reassuring grin and pecked his forehead before continuing his ministration. He rolled the little pink nubs between his fingers and slowly began kneading his thumbs into the firm flesh. More whines and quiet sounds poured from Dipper's lips. It embarrassed him to the point where he covered his mouth but the gesture hardly did anything to quiet him down. It felt good to be touch like that and the pleasure that arose from Robbie's skillful hands quickly shot down to Dipper's pants which were steadily becoming too tight for his comfort.

"Does it feel good?" Robbie asked, his hot breath tickling Dipper's skin.

All he could do was nod and the other seemed to be satisfied with the response. He then pushed up the fabric of his shirt, exposing his chest. Dipper watch in mild embarrassment as Robbie lowered his lips and pressed a gentle kiss just beneath his collar bone. He wasn't particularly confident or happy with his body and was waiting for Robbie to make a comment concretising his insecurities, but it never came. Instead he trailed kisses down his chest, moving towards one of his hardened nipples which he took in his mouth. Dipper flinched and shut his eyes as more pleasure erupted from the contact. The way Robbie's teeth gently grazed his sensitive skin, and the way he sucked and licked was simply maddening. Dipper hadn't realised what kind of sounds he was making in response to the bliss he thoroughly felt until Robbie stopped to continue downwards.

"You make the cutest sounds…" Robbie murmured, grazing his teeth against his skin before pressing a kiss and pulling away.

Dipper didn't say anything. Instead he watched the other man pull his shirt off. He already knew what to expect, having already seen Robbie shirtless before, but he still felt daunted and slightly jealous. How was it that this guy who hardly ever exercised had such a nice, well-toned body? Dipper reckoned he never saw Robbie eat much junk food and always seemed to make an effort to eat healthily, but he didn't believe that was enough to look so… _hot_. Regardless, the thoughts he had been having quickly left his mind when Robbie caught him staring. Dipper looked away pointedly and stupidly pretended he hadn't been doing anything.

Robbie snickered and rolled his eyes. He bent back down and kissed Dipper's stomach before his hands wandered to the hem of his pants and began unbuttoning. Then he stopped and looked up at Dipper who had drastically stiffened, "Is this alright?" He asked.

"Yeah…" Dipper breathed and nodded.

"You can tell me to stop whenever and I will, okay?" Robbie reminded sensibly.

Dipper nodded and silently pressed for the other to carry on. He unbuttoned Dipper's pants and pulled them off along with his boxer briefs. He threw them haphazardly somewhere in the room, neither were paying much attention, before turning his attention to the semi hard cock at his disposal. Dipper was too embarrassed to keep looking and opted to stare at the ceiling. Robbie gave another chuckle before reaching for his hard dick and giving it a gentle pump. A groan rumbled in his throat but it soon turned into wanton moans as Robbie continued pumping him until he was fully erect. Then, when he least expected it, he took in the head of his dick into his mouth. Dipper yelped and jerked his gaze downwards to see the man slowly engulf his cock.

The sensation was mind numbingly blissful. Dipper had never imagined a blow job could feel so good. The pressure and heat of Robbie's mouth around his length and the motions as he bobbed his head were maddening. He threw his head back against the pillows and where he had once made an effort to keep quiet, he didn't even bother to now. It just felt so good. Dipper had never felt such intense pleasure until this very moment. It was a shame it all came to a speedy end. It hadn't taken him much to reach his limit and suddenly spill his seed inside Robbie's mouth with a loud cry of ecstasy.

"A-ah I'm so sorry!" Dipper stammered anxiously and sat up immediately. He wasn't sure about the dos and don'ts of sex but he was fairly certain what he had just done was a don't. "I should have warned you, I—"

Robbie swallowed his cum and licked his lips. It stunned Dipper into silence who was strangely turned on by the gesture. "Don't worry about it. You taste good." He purred and pressed their lips together.

Dipper allowed the darker haired man to push his tongue past his lips so as to kiss him deeply. He frowned a bit as he tasted his semen. It was a bit salty but it wasn't horrendous. He wouldn't have revelled in having to swallow it personally, though there was something arousing about how Robbie was making him taste himself. It left him breathless when they broke apart and he could feel his cock begin to spring back from his recent ejaculation.

"Want to go further?" Robbie offered.

"Yes." Dipper responded and he didn't like how desperate he had sounded.

"Wait here." Robbie told him.

He left the room but returned soon after with condoms and a bottle of lube. Dipper wondered if he always carried around those items or if he had brought them along for the trip just in case. Either way, he was grateful. He didn't want to have to stop now for lack of proper necessities.

Robbie returned to the bed and made quick work of pulling off his pants and boxers. Dipper couldn't help but gawk at the erection between the other man's legs. It was rather generous and a little above the average size of a man. Though he had often heard that bigger was better, he wasn't so sure considering where the cock would end up shortly.

"Something wrong?" Robbie asked as he tore the first condom from its packaging.

"W-well…" Dipper stammered slowly, "I'm not sure how your dick's going to fit inside me…"

"Don't worry, I'll prep you." Robbie assured as he slipped the latex over his cock, "And if it still hurts too much and you don't like it, we'll just stop. It's no big deal."

"If you say so." Dipper sighed.

"Hey…" Robbie added softly, "I…I don't want you to be offended or anything, but are you a virgin?"

Dipper blushed and frowned, "So?"

Robbie seemed taken aback by the answer and Dipper wondered if he should have lied instead. "It's – it's not a problem! Not at all!" Robbie assured hurriedly, "It's just…are you sure? I know sex is just sex but losing your virginity means a lot to some people and I…"

Dipper smirked a bit when he trailed off. "What? You wished you could have made it more romantic or something?" he teased lightly.

"Yeah, I guess." Robbie admitted sheepishly.

Dipper hummed and glanced out the large window onto their left. The only white curtains covered most of the view but he could still see the beautiful sight he had of Vienna. "I can't think of a more romantic setting than this." He said honestly. They were in a gorgeous European city, living in a luxurious apartment furnished with only the most expensive and comfortable items imaginable. "Or have you forgotten where we are?"

"Point taken." Robbie chuckled and kissed him.

He crawled back over him and they kissed for a moment longer, until they needed to break apart to breathe. When they did, Robbie sat back and grabbed the bottle of lube he had previously ditched behind him on the mattress. He squirted the thick liquid onto his fingers before bringing it to Dipper's entrance. The latter sucked in a sharp breath and braced himself, but all the other did was gently massage the area.

"Relax." Robbie cooed, "It's easier if your body isn't so tense."

Dipper nodded and did his best to calm down. He felt his bodies loosen and forced himself to stay that way despite how much it wanted to tighten what with the pleasure it was being exposed to. Then, Robbie pushed in the first digit. A choked groan passed the brunet's lips and he tensed a bit at the sensation of being penetrated. It didn't hurt as much as it felt tight and slightly uncomfortable, though he figured said feeling would eventually leave as he got used to everything. As such, Robbie began gently thrusting his finger in and out of Dipper, distracting him from the brief discomfort with kisses. When he felt the brunet was ready, he added a second finger. This time, he felt a bit more pain but it wasn't particularly unbearable. Robbie was being careful and gentle. He went out of his way not to push Dipper too hard and it was much appreciate.

The thrusts continued at their leisurely pace, steadily venturing deeper when suddenly they hit something which caused Dipper's breath to hitch just as a languid moan left his lips. Sparks of intense pleasure shook through his body and before he had a chance to ask Robbie what was happening, his fingers kept prodding that same area repeatedly. Multiple desperate cries left Dipper as he clutched the bed sheets beneath. He was quickly being overwhelmed by the sensation and his cock was hardening quickly. If things continued as such, he didn't doubt for a second that he would come again.

"R-Robbie—" he whined, "Stop it, I-I'm going to—"

And Robbie obeyed instantly. His fingers stopped and the sensation ceased but Dipper's body continued trembling lightly from withdrawal of the intense bliss. Despite how it was what he wanted, he had to admit that he was disappointed.

"That was hot." Robbie commented, hoarsely. Dipper blushed and glanced away. "You want to carry on?"

The brunet nodded. And so the dark haired man reached for the second condom he had brought with him and tore it out of its packaging. He reached for the tip of Dipper's dick and collected the white beads of precum with his finger which he consequently stuck in his mouth. He moaned appreciatively before rolling the condom over the other's erection. Then he reached for the bottle of lube and generously added quite a lot of it onto his cock. Dipper watched as he spread it relatively evenly before tossing the bottle away and turning his attention back to him.

He opened his legs to allow Robbie to seat himself comfortably between them. "Tell me what you want." Robbie demanded as he aligned the tip of his cock with Dipper's entrance.

Rather than complain because he knew it wouldn't amount to anything, Dipper sighed deeply and complied. "I want you to fuck me, Robbie." He said, finding the words came to him much easier than they had the first time.

With that said, Robbie slowly began easing in his tip into Dipper. The muscles of his entrance stretched slowly and the pain was steadily building up. He winced and gritted his teeth together, belatedly remembering how it would be better not to tense. Robbie stopped before the pain got too unbearable. He gave Dipper the necessary time to adjust himself to his size and waited patiently. It felt so strange and yet oh so sweet to be filled so fully. He could feel himself tighten against Robbie's cock as it throbbed lightly inside of him.

"How are you doing?" Robbie asked, his voice strained. "Not too uncomfortable?"

"I'm good." Dipper confirmed. "Y-you can move now."

Robbie nodded and slowly began moving. He pulled his cock out nearly all the way before steadily pushing it back in. They both groaned simultaneously when he bottomed out. He waited a brief moment before repeating the movement at the same speed. Only when Dipper seemed more comfortable and less pained by the intrusion did he dare go faster. But the moment Robbie increased his speed, they lost themselves instantly in the pleasure. It had hit them like a hurricane, so fully it was overwhelming and the only thing either could focus on. The minimal pain and discomfort Dipper had once experienced was far at the back of his mind. All he could think of now was how good it felt when Robbie pushed into him.

Dipper's moans grew as Robbie's thrusts increased. They reached deeper every time until they finally hit that special spot that nearly had Dipper going overboard again. Ecstasy sparked and its blissful fire spread, engulfing his body wholly. He gripped desperately at the bedsheets beneath as he cried and eagerly canted his hips in time with Robbie's thrusts to increase the pressure applied to the area. Their movements rapidly became frantic. Their moans, their skin slapping together, and the bed creaking were the only lewd sounds that filled the room. But it all came to a speedy end starting with Dipper who couldn't hold back his second climax for too long. Robbie came a few short thrusts after.

Once he did, he plopped onto his side, lying next to Dipper and breathed deeply. Dipper glanced at him and pressed their foreheads together. They stayed like that for a long moment, breathing heavily and basking in the bliss of the afterglow. It was nice. So very nice.

"So…are we dating?" Robbie asked breathlessly as they broke apart. He reached over and began gently brushing the chestnut locks from Dipper's face.

"Things are…complicated." He said slowly as he pulled away.

"I won't pretend your life makes sense." Robbie conceded, "But I don't see why your involvement with the supernatural would keep us from being a real thing."

Honestly, neither did Dipper. Perhaps what was truly at play were his feelings. The brunet still wasn't quite sure how he felt about the other man even though he should given the amount of time he had to consider everything. Robbie was right, he owed him an answer now. However, the problem remained that Dipper wasn't sure to tell him.

"I've…I've never done this before." Dipper admitted.

"What? Date?" Robbie snorted.

Dipper said nothing and opted to look away shamefully. Was it so weird for him to not have dated anyone before? The last person he had had a lasting crush on before was Wendy and she had rejected him clearly a few times.

"Oh my god, really?" Robbie asked, astonished.

"Shut up!" Dipper snapped and covered his face.

"Wait, wait," Robbie insisted and pulled his hands from his face, "You didn't even date someone in high school? Not even the standard two week boyfriend and or girlfriend?"

"No, okay!?" Dipper frowned.

The other man didn't seem to be understanding that this was a sore topic. Instead, he pulled him into a hug and laughed obnoxiously, "That's adorable!" Robbie chuckled, "I'm your first for everything!"

"I never said I'd date you." Dipper pointed out, his voice partially muffled against Robbie's chest.

"Well, you've got to _now_!" He insisted, "We just had sex! No man or woman would ever want you if you didn't commit to this for a minimum of two weeks! You'd be disgraced!"

"What are we, in the sixteen hundreds?" Dipper asked sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm just trying to look out for you." Robbie defended.

Dipper sighed deeply and closed his eyes. "Okay."

"Okay?" The other man repeated, "Does that mean—"

"Yes, I'll date you." Dipper confirmed. He smiled when Robbie hugged him tighter and muttered a quiet albeit excited 'yes!'. "But only for two weeks."

**Author's Note:**

> **A lot of people who have read the core stories of this series asked me what happened with Dipper and Robbie as I didn't give a headcanon in regards to what future I envisioned with them. Well here you go. Now whether those two end up dating for two weeks or much longer, I don't know. That's up to you and your imagination ;P**
> 
> **One thing I forgot to mention during "What Is and Should Never Be" is that the series is titled after the season 2 episode 20 episode in which Dean is shown a future wherein he and his brother never become hunters and his mother never dies. It's everything he's ever wanted, but it's only a dream from which he eventually has to pull himself away. Seeing as the main trilogy of this series is named after Supernatural episodes, I felt it was only appropriate to choose this one to share the title of that story.**
> 
> **So yeah, I didn't say it during What Is and Should Never Be but I'm saying it now! Go me!**
> 
> **On that note, all the one shots are titled after lyrics from "Into the Unknown".**
> 
> **Anyways, I concluded this story by uploading three one shots, one of which is this one. The other two are: "Of Golden Memories" and "Then Why Not Pretend", if you're interested in reading them.**
> 
> **THANK YOU!**


End file.
